<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desk mouse by Sorrelglade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111416">Desk mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade'>Sorrelglade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey me asks from My tumblr [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Shrinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked<br/>mc has a magical accident and has been shrunk to the size of a thumb. Lucifer keeps mc with him for their safety until they change back and she ends up following him around all day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey me asks from My tumblr [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desk mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in your alchemy as a Science class. You had to brew a potion. No big deal. You got partnered up with a demon of fear and the poor guy was so shaky they spilled some of the incompleted potion on you. It left a huge wet blob but was otherwise harmless. You sighed and tried to renew the potion this time leaving your shakey lab partner to measure ingredients and stirring.</p><p> </p><p>You next class was the one you had with Lucifer. You felt lucky that you got to sit next to him. Well that was until the potion started to take effect. With a poof of smoke you found yourself only a few inches tall. Lucky for you your clothes shrank with you. Lucifer was shocked and slipped you into his shirt pocket before excusing himself from class.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Who did this!” Lucifer said pulling you out of his pocket.</p><p>“I was in my alchemy class and spilled some potion on myself.” You explained as you sat in Lucifer’s gloved hand.</p><p> </p><p>This, of course, was a terrible situation to be in. Being this size is dangerous even for a demon much more so for a human. He decided to keep you in his pocket for the rest of the school day since it wasn’t safe to leave you on your own.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the House of Lamentation, Lucifer had Satan looking up a cure. Lucifer kept you on his desk in his office while he read over some papers. It was really boring for you but you couldn’t exactly go anywhere. He assigned a spot on the desk for you to stay in to keep you from being buried in papers. </p><p> </p><p>You, of course, saw a paper that caught your eye. Might as well read over it. It looked like a bill for the latest of mammon’s shenanigans. You looked over the details when it suddenly got dark. A loose page has fallen over you and you being the size that you are can’t remove it. You begin to panic and yell for Lucifer. Lucifer looks around the table trying to find you. He pushes some paper aside but you are in those papers and next thing you know you are falling.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for you you got brushed into a throw pillow Belphegor removed from the office couch. Lucifer noticed you shortly afterwards and offered his hand for you to climb upon. You could tell from the look on his face he was very sorry to have knocked you off. He asked if you were injured before playfully poking you with his finger. With you at this size there was nothing you could do to stop him. He then rubbed your back with a single finger before setting you back down on the desk. Since you were so bored he pulled out his D.D.D. and let you pull up a devil tube video on it. Hopefully, you won’t get into any more trouble until Satan gets here with the antidote.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this answer is kinda popular on Tumblr and I got an ask to do the same for Levi and Beel sooo...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>